kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Courtroom Drama
“Let’s Play Courtroom Drama” is the 35th episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis When Quack Quack is found cut up into pieces, Kaeloo accuses Mr. Cat of being the culprit. He demands that they take the case to court. Plot Kaeloo wants to play games with her friends. She asks Stumpy to play, but he only wants to play video games. Mr. Cat is busy destroying everything with his chainsaw and is about to kill a flower when Kaeloo suddenly shows up and greets him. He hides the chainsaw behind his back and runs away before she sees it. Kaeloo is about to cry, as nobody wants to play with her, when she remembers that she hasn’t asked Quack Quack. To her horror, he has been cut up into pieces and incorrectly reassembled. She transforms and grabs Mr. Cat, but he reminds her that there is no proof that it was him. He then demands a trial to prove his innocence. The roles are determined: Stumpy is the judge, Quack Quack is the victim, Kaeloo is his lawyer, and Mr. Cat plays both the defendant and his lawyer. Kaeloo brings in a TV, showing videos of Mr. Cat tormenting Quack Quack in several other episodes of the show. Stumpy thinks that they are watching a cartoon. Kaeloo points out that as Mr. Cat is usually the one who does these things, the culprit was probably him this time as well. Quack Quack is then asked for his view on the events. He explains that he was eating yogurt when suddenly, somebody came and cut him up into pieces. He didn’t see the culprit. Mr. Cat claims that he found the pieces lying around and tried to reassemble Quack Quack, but accidentally did it incorrectly. He also notes that the duck is, anyway, indestructible. Mr. Cat says that Kaeloo still has no proof that it was him, and she asks who else could have done such a thing. He uses the TV to show clips from other episodes of Bad Kaeloo beating him up, and points out that she is also very violent and aggressive, and could have just as easily been the culprit. Stumpy asks Kaeloo what she has to say in her defense, and she tearfully admits that Mr. Cat is probably right and runs away crying. Mr. Cat, seeing Kaeloo crying and walking away with suitcases in her hands, follows her to ask where she is going. She explains that since she is a threat to her friends, she is leaving Smileyland forever. Mr. Cat, not wanting his friend to leave, confesses that the culprit was indeed him. Kaeloo maliciously chuckles before turning around and saying that the defendant has been proven guilty, as a horrified Mr. Cat realizes that she was emotionally manipulating him the whole time, and he is sentenced to the "maximum punishment" available: being spanked by Bad Kaeloo. The episode ends as an annoyed Mr. Cat decides to leave Smileyland, while Kaeloo tells him he's just being a bad sport. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Stumpy * Quack Quack Trivia * Clips from the episodes “Let's Play Doctors and Nurses”, “Let's Play Red Light, Green Light”, “Let’s Play At Reading Books”, “Let’s Play Magicians”, “Let's Play Cops and Robbers” and “Let's Play Trap Trap” are shown. * Mr. Cat leaves Smileyland in this episode, only to be back by the next episode. * This is the second episode Kaeloo takes the role of Quack Quack's lawyer, the first being in "Let's Play Cops and Robbers". Gallery Old McDonald Had A Farm.png BF2540E6-0EA4-467E-9315-283574D453E4.png Bad Kaeloo Grabs Mr. Cat.png Mrcute.jpg|I'm innocent! Dirty LIAR!!!.png Let's Play Courtroom Drama.png Asajuge.jpg|Judge Stumpy The Camera Loves Mr. Cat.png Unnamed2.jpg Download (7).jpg Unnamed (1).jpg Hqdefault.jpg Courtroomdrama3.png Crycute.jpg Scaredycat.jpg|Mr. Cat realizes Kaeloo tricked him A BIG SPANKING!!!.png AB3724A5-C2A9-432F-B00B-0EC68945D041.jpeg CC9766D5-0FDD-4DB1-8430-6F6B56EE0AE9.jpeg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character